Insomnie
by Mellya
Summary: Les insomnies te font faire des choses étranges... Comme parler avec ton pire ennemi dans la cuisine. Comme coucher avec ton pire ennemi dans cette même cuisine. C'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eu... HP/DM
1. Une nuit

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

**Résumé** : Les insomnies te font faire des choses étranges... Comme parler avec ton pire ennemi dans la cuisine. Comme coucher avec ton pire ennemi dans cette même cuisine. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eu... HP/DM

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fic. Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits, il ne manque que la correction pour la moitié d'entre eux. Je publierais toutes les semaines. Il y aura 12 chapitres, au total, assez courts. Je profite de cette note pour remercier sincèrement **Maoul92** pour sa correction indispensable ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit**

* * *

_Pendant l'insomnie, je me dis, en guise de consolation, que ces heures dont je prends conscience, je les arrache au néant, et que si je les dormais, elles ne m'auraient jamais appartenu, elles n'auraient jamais existé_. Emil Michel Cioran

**_POV Harry_**

Tu ne dors pas tu ne dors plus depuis longtemps. Depuis que ton sommeil est hanté par les cauchemars, par les cris, par le sang.

Tu frottes ta cicatrice comme si ça pouvait tout faire disparaître.

Tu ne dors pas et tu t'en fiches. Tu écoutes la maison dormir. Le square Grimmaurd est calme ce soir. Tu trouves cette tranquillité presque obscène face à la guerre qui fait rage dehors.

Tes pensées dérivent bientôt vers votre nouvel _invité_. Rogue l'avait amené il y a une semaine. Il était terrifié mais il n'a pas baissé la tête. Il avait fui de chez lui, incapable de se résigner à s'agenouiller devant qui que ce soit. Il aurait voulu rester en retrait, neutre, loin de toute cette horreur. Mais la guerre ne permet pas ce genre de choix. Surtout quand on s'appelle Malefoy.

Tu te demandes pourquoi il n'est pas resté près des siens. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été plus facile, mais plus simple sûrement. Personne ne lui avait posé de questions. Rogue avait juste dit que désormais, Draco Malefoy allait l'aider pour les potions et les préparer quand lui-même serait indisponible. Ceux de l'ordre n'avaient rien objecté et Remus lui avait donné une chambre. Le blond ne devait pas se faire d'illusion. Il était surveillé, bien sûr, mais ici c'était toujours mieux que là-bas.

Tu finis par jeter les couvertures et sortir du lit. Tu ne prends même pas la peine d'être silencieux : même un troupeau de Sombrals ne parviendraient pas à réveiller Ron.

Tu descends silencieusement les marches.

Tu ouvres la porte de la cuisine. Tout est éteint et pourtant tu le vois. Il s'est à peine retourné quand tu es rentré. Il te dévisage. Il attend probablement que tu fasses une remarque, mais ta bouche reste fermée. Les rayons de la lune donnent à ses cheveux des reflets argentés. Tu trouves ça laid.

Tu te sers un verre de lait et tu t'assois à l'exact opposé de là où il se trouve. Il a un sourire sarcastique et tu n'aimes pas ça. Aucun de vous deux ne parle, ni n'allume la lumière. Vous n'avez rien à vous dire. Harry Potter n'a rien à dire à Draco Malefoy.

Toi, tu es sur tous les fronts, tu traques les Mangemorts et tu cherches les derniers Horcruxes. Lui, il est dans son laboratoire parmi ses potions, loin de l'extérieur. Tu sais ce qu'il pense de toi et il sait ce que tu penses de lui. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Il lève son verre dans ta direction, comme pour trinquer. Tu trouves le geste bizarre, mais naturel. Alors tu lèves ton verre aussi. Vous buvez tranquillement dans ce silence reposant.

Tu te rends compte que tu aimes cette ambiance. Les ténèbres qui vous entourent ont quelques choses de réconfortant, de familier. Ils avalent tout : toutes les peurs, tous les doutes, toutes les questions… Dans le noir et le silence, tu as l'impression, pendant quelques instants, que plus rien n'existe à part cette cuisine et vous deux. La guerre, les morts, la douleur tout a disparu, englouti par l'obscurité.

Tu souris. Tu sens le regard de Malefoy sur toi. Il te scrute tout d'un coup.

Tu te lèves et tu hoches la tête dans sa direction dans un « bonne nuit » muet. Tu pars rejoindre ton lit et enfin les bras de Morphée.

**_POV Draco_**

Potter est parti mais tu continues de fixer la porte. Quand il a souri, tu as cru voir quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas de lui. Ça te dérange sans savoir pourquoi. Et puis surtout, il ne t'a rien demandé. Tu t'attendais à des questions sur ton comportement voir même des menaces. Mais il est resté muet comme une tombe, préférant le repos du silence à la bataille de la vérité.

Il aurait été déçu de toute façon. Tu aurais menti comme toujours. Tu ne pouvais pas dire la vérité. Dire que c'était ta propre mère qui t'avait obligé à partir quand elle avait compris avant toi que tu ne voulais pas suivre Voldemort. Elle avait eu peur que le seigneur des Ténèbres ne découvre lui aussi que derrière le fils de son bras droit se trouvait le feu de la rébellion. Alors Narcissa avait été trouver Rogue et lui avait fait promettre de mettre son fils à l'abri. Elle t'avait dit « _pars, va-t'en, il n'y a rien pour toi ici, ce n'est pas ta place. »_. Alors tu étais parti. Tu avais suivi Rogue parce que tu n'avais nulle part où aller. Tu n'avais même pas osé t'imaginer les conséquences auxquelles ta mère devrait faire face à cause de son geste. Mais ce que tu n'oses pas imaginer te hante au point de t'empêcher de dormir.

Si ton ancien professeur de Potion t'avait dit qu'il t'emmenait aider Potter et toute sa clique, tu aurais fait demi-tour sans hésiter. Mais voilà, il t'avait rien dit, il t'avait pas demandé ton avis. Il t'avait juste pris par le bras et emmené, l'air un peu ennuyé et pas tellement surpris. Et maintenant tu te surprends à apprécier l'endroit, la cuisine de Molly, les blagues débiles de Weasley, la main tendue de Granger pour t'intégrer - on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit rancunière celle-là.

Mais tu ne dis rien, tu te contentes d'apprécier en silence. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien dire de toute façon ? Tu es coincé dans cette baraque jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. Oh tu ne te fais pas d'illusion. Que ce soit Potter ou Voldemort qui gagne, et même si tu es au fond de ton cachot, tu ne donnes pas cher de ta peau.

Tu soupires : tu penses trop. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton lit et d'oublier ce moment étrange avec le Survivant.

Mais tu sens que tes insomnies ne sont pas finies. Peut-être que le brun aussi en aura d'autres et alors vous vous verrez encore dans la nuit et le silence…

**À suivre…**


	2. Les nuits avec mon ennemi

**Insomnie**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

**Remarque** : 12 vignettes un peu étranges sur le thème de la nuit.

**Note :** Et voilà le 2éme chapitre ! Langage un peu cru au début mais c'est juste pour ce chapitre. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé un review ou mis une alerte sur ma fic, c'est toujours très encourageant : )

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les nuits avec mon ennemi**

_« Les hommes éclatants ont un penchant pour les lieux obscures. »_ Chateaubriand

* * *

C'est absurde.

C'est la seule chose que tu arrives encore à penser : que tout ceci est absurde.

C'est ton ennemi depuis presque sept ans. Vous n'avez rien en commun. Rien à par ces insomnies qui vous font vous retrouver certains soirs dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

C'est absurde et pourtant la queue de Potter qui fait des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de toi est bien réelle. Bien réelle et terriblement excitante.

Tu tentes de retenir tes gémissements comme tu peux. Tes jambes entourent la taille du brun et ton dos frotte contre la table qui te brûle. Tu ne pourras plus jamais regarder cette table sans avoir une érection, c'est certain. Et dire que demain vous allez déjeuner dessus…

La maison est plongée dans un silence de mort et tes gémissements n'en sont que plus déplacés et indécents. Potter a posé la main sur ton sexe et tu gémis plus fort. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps encore et tu sais que Potter non plus, il a accéléré la cadence, votre décadence…

Tu te mords les lèvres pour étouffer ton cri. Le brun ne tarde pas à te suivre.

Potter s'allonge sur le sol pendant que tu tentes de te remettre sur tes deux jambes mais celles-ci, traîtresses, te lâchent et tu t'affales à côté du Survivant.

La froideur du carrelage soulage la brûlure de ton dos. Maintenant, tu en es sûr : Potter est une brute, et tu grimaces en pensant à l'état de tes fesses demain.

Tu laisses le silence vous envelopper. Tu n'oses pas regarder du côté du brun. Tu ne comprends toujours pas comment ça a pu se produire. Comment, de vos silences partagés, vous en êtes arrivé à baiser sur la table de la cuisine. Tu voudrais dire quelque chose qui donnerait un sens à ce qu'il vient de se passer, qui remettrait tout ça dans l'ordre naturel de l'univers, mais tu ne trouves rien. Alors tu te tais.

Tu commences à avoir froid et tu te retournes pour prendre ta chemise. Malgré la pénombre, Potter pu voir la rougeur au niveau de tes reins et tu sentis une main se poser sur le bas de ton dos .Il te demande si tu as mal. Tu expliques, d'une voix posée, que c'est la table qui a râpé contre ta peau. Il te répond que la prochaine fois vous le ferez dans un lit, que ce sera plus confortable.

Tu te retournes brusquement vers lui et, pour la première fois de la soirée, tu le regardes dans les yeux. Le brun aborde un air neutre et sérieux. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a pas posé de question, qu'il ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu voudrais t'écrier contre cette idée aberrante et irrationnelle. Ce qui s'est passé est déjà suffisamment absurde pour rajouter d'autres fois.

Mais tu te tais encore parce que tu découvres que cette idée, aussi étrange soit-elle, te plaît.

Tu frissonnes. Tu vois quelque chose au fond des yeux de Potter qui te fait un peu peur. Quelque chose que tu ne lui connais pas et que les autres ne lui connaissent sûrement pas non plus. Comme une ombre qui se cache. Un sale petit secret qui sommeille, attendant la nuit pour sortir.

Puis tu comprends que maintenant, son sale petit secret, c'est toi.

Et tu aimes ça. Tu aimes la sensation de pouvoir que cela te procure pendant un instant. Les ombres dans le regard du Sauveur du monde sorcier sont à toi. La nuit, une partie de ton ennemi t'appartient. Et même si cette partie te fait peur, elle est à toi et à toi seul. Après tout, tu as toujours aimé jouer avec le feu. Et celui qui danse dans les yeux de Potter te promet bien des choses.

La main sur tes reins descend sur ta hanche, tu la sens caressante, demandeuse. Tu te dis qu'à ce rythme-là, le Survivant aura ta peau.

Il se lève et te tend la main. Tu te lèves sans la lui prendre. Il a un sourire en coin que tu n'aimes pas. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se retourne pour monter à l'étage, tu le suis.

Vous arrivez devant la porte de ta chambre et tu rentres le premier. Tu te retournes dans l'embrasure et tu le regardes comme si tu désirerais savoir à quoi il pense, ce qu'il espère trouver en entrant dans cette pièce avec toi. Tu n'as pas grand-chose à offrir. À l'heure qu'il est, ton père a dû te déshériter et ta tête doit être mise à prix, sans parler de ta mère.

Alors, tu lui demandes en chuchotant doucement pour ne pas le braquer s'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait. Car si la première fois pouvait passer pour un coup de folie ou un moment d'égarement, les suivantes n'auront aucune excuse.

Il se contente de rentrer dans la chambre, de fermer la porte sur les ténèbres du couloir et de jeter un sort de silence. Et toi, à ce moment-là, tu n'oseras jamais lui poser la vraie question qui te brûle les lèvres.

_Pourquoi ?_

**À suivre…**

**A mardi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**


	3. La nuit du chasseur

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

**Remarque** : Merci à ma chère Bêta Maoul92 !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La nuit du chasseur**

_« Nous arrêtons d'avoir peur des monstres sous notre lit quand nous réalisons que ces monstres sont à l'intérieur de nous. »_ Le Joker

* * *

_**POV Harry**_

C'est la nuit que tu sors. Tu fais toujours le même chemin, tu te diriges toujours vers la même proie, vers la même personne, dans la même chambre.

Tu te repais de ta proie. Tu t'en nourris. Chaque nuit. La nuit est ton domaine, ton royaume. Non, votre royaume. Tu en as besoin pour tenir. Tu as besoin de ta proie pour laisser éclater ta rage et ta folie. Pour laisser sortir tes démons et mieux les affronter, mieux les anéantir, montrer que tu es le plus fort. Tu as besoin de Lui.

Tu n'as jamais eu peur du noir dans la nuit. Des monstres qui se cachent dans les recoins sombres, dans les ombres des couloirs. Ceux qui vivent dans les placards sous l'escalier…

Et tu étais la seule horreur qui dormait dans le cagibi.

Tu sais que de tous les monstres de la nuit, tu es le plus dangereux. Et l'autre le sait aussi. Sa proie le sait. Mais _Il_ n'a pas peur, _Il _n'est pas du genre à avoir peur de la nuit non plus, du noir et de cette bête qui vient chaque soir le retrouver. _Il_ en a déjà trop vu pour encore se payer le luxe d'avoir peur.

Alors il accepte que la bête vienne chaque nuit se nourrir de lui, se repaître de son corps, de son âme quand la tienne menace de vaciller.

Quand les horreurs du jour gagnent sur celles de la nuit.

Si tu es la Bête, c'est néanmoins la proie la plus forte. Il sait que tout dépend de leurs nuits. Il sait qu'il pourrait dire non et refuser à la Bête son dû. Et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire. À part peut-être en mourir.

Allez savoir pourquoi ça ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit.

Parce que lui aussi a besoin de la Bête.

Au début tu as juste pris ça pour un jeu. Une folie d'adolescent, un moyen d'évacuer toute la tension et le désespoir qui s'empare de toi quand il fait jour. Une sorte d'expérience.

Tu as cru que ça ne durerai pas, que tu pourrais te passer de _ça. _

Maintenant tu n'essayes même plus de t'en convaincre. Tu ne tentes même plus de te voiler la face. Tu as dépassé ce stade.

Et l'autre se contente d'accepter le monstre que tu es et ton silence. _Et ton corps._

Vous parlez parfois mais peu. Ce serait donner vie à cette aberration qui se déroule chaque nuit. Rendre un peu plus réel l'inimaginable.

Vous préférez vous exprimer avec vos mains. Tu aimes quand les tiennes s'attardent dans ses cheveux blonds.

Chaque soir, c'est le même rituel. Tu attends que les étoiles brillent dans le ciel et que la lune éclaire ton chemin. Mais tu n'en as plus vraiment besoin, tu pourrais le faireles yeux fermés. Cinq pas à gauche, un pas plus grand pour éviter la planche qui grince puis dix à droite et un léger tour sur ta gauche et tu es devant la chambre de l'autre.

Déjà tes mains tremblent et ton cœur bat la chamade.

La Bête en toi a faim.

Tu ouvres la porte doucement, contredisant la fièvre qui gagne ton esprit.

Tu ne fais pas de bruit mais ta proie t'a déjà sentie.

Tu refermes l'entrée et restes quelques instants à regarder ce corps qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

La Bête est au bord de la folie.

**oOo**

_**POV Draco**_

Tu regardes Harry Potter entrer dans ta chambre. Il y a déjà quelques semaines que vous ne passez plus par la cuisine. Le brun ressemble à un animal blessé. Des ombres grinçantes dansent dans ses yeux verts et tu sais que c'est son âme qui porte la blessure. Tu sais que la guerre est en train de le tuer bien plus sûrement que n'importe quel Avada Kedavra.

Tu le sais parce que Potter vient de plus en plus souvent te rejoindre la nuit.

Au début ça avait été une fois par semaine. Après la mort de Dobby, deux fois. Après la mort de Remus, trois fois. Maintenant il venait quasiment chaque nuit, déversant sa rage entre tes reins.

Et tu ne dis rien. Il n'y a pas de plainte qui sort de tes lèvres quand Potter est trop brutal et qu'il semble au bord de la folie.

Tu as un peu peur, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ça qui te fait te taire.

Tu ne dis rien parce que tu es étrangement, bizarrement… Heureux.

Tu comptes pour quelqu'un. Il a besoin de toi et tu sais que s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, il en serait affecté.

Et puis, Potter est pas mal. Son corps est grand et fort et tu aimes son regard déterminé. Il n'est pas toujours brutal non plus.

Au début, évidemment, il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans vos rapports. Mais plus tard, quand les premiers morts sont tombés, tu as bien senti que sa rage était forcée. Et peu à peu, tu as su quand il avait besoin que tu le sers fort contre toi, entre tes bras, plutôt que juste entre tes cuisses.

Tu chasses la bête qui lui broie les entrailles. Tu traques cette douleur qui mutile son âme. De proie, tu deviens chasseur.

Et puisque Potter tient toujours debout, tu te dis que tu ne dois pas être si mauvais à ça.

Parfois, tu te demandes comment personne n'a encore deviné. Comment un hasard n'a pas déjà mis quelqu'un sur le chemin de Potter quand il vient te retrouver. Tu ne crois pas en la chance mais tu dois bien avouer que le brun a toujours eu une chance insolente.

Pourtant, tu ne peux, de temps en temps, t'empêcher de trembler à l'idée qu'un jour tout ceci soit découvert.

Qu'adviendra-t-il de toi ? Ou de vous deux…

**À suivre… **

**Hello à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Autant être honnête, des 12 chapitres c'est celui dont je suis le moins satisfaite ^^. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont rajouté la fic dans leurs favoris :) N'hésitez pas à laisser aussi une review (j'aime les lire) :D**

**A Mardi prochain !**


	4. Dans la chaleur de la nuit

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

_**Remarque**_ : Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Merci à ma bêta pour son boulot formidable ! Attention, je rappelle que la fic est classée M et particulièrement pour ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dans la chaleur de la nuit**

_« Il y a quelque chose de commun entre la __chaleur __humaine et celle du café... L'amertume, sans doute. »_

Laurent Houndegla

* * *

« Dis-le. »

« Non. »

« Allez, dis-le. » Sourit le brun.

Tu lances un regard noir à Potter. Qu'il aille se faire voir, tu ne diras rien.

Le brun se frotte encore contre toi et tu as du mal à retenir un gémissement de frustration. Il fait nuit mais la chaleur est insupportable. C'est le mois d'août, la canicule fait rage et toi tu te trouves avec les mains attachées au lit et Potter qui refuse de te pénétrer.

Putain de Sauveur du monde.

Quand il avait proposé l'idée, ta première pensée avait été de refuser bien sûr. Mais Potter paraissait tellement heureux aujourd'hui. Tu savais que l'ordre du Phénix se frayait lentement un chemin vers la victoire et que Potter s'était remis à avoir l'espoir que tout ceci finisse bientôt.

Alors tu n'avais pas dit non. Tu avais eu envie de continuer à voir son sourire. Tu avais eu envie de lui faire plaisir. Par Merlin, d'où te venait de telles pensées ? De tels sentiments…

L'espoir rend Potter joueur et tu as tellement chaud. La sueur glisse sur ton torse pendant que le brun frotte vos deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Tu tortilles tes jambes, ne sachant pas très bien si c'est pour éloigner Potter ou se rapprocher de lui.

« Allez dis-le, Malefoy. » Susurra-t-il en se léchant les babines comme un chat.

Tu te mords les lèvres mais tu sens bien que ta volonté chancelle. L'autre le sent aussi car son sourire s'élargit. Ses yeux verts semblent briller dans le noir. Il te regarde attentivement, comme s'il ne voulait rien perdre de ton combat intérieur. _Enfoiré_.

Son sexe caresse ton entrée, ta respiration se bloque et tu tires sur la corde qui serre tes poignets.

« Ne tires pas trop fort, tu vas te blesser. » Chuchote-t-il.

« S'il-te-plaît… »

Merde. Ça t'avait échappé sans le vouloir. L'autre semble ravi et, si tu n'étais pas attaché, tu le frapperais bien.

« S'il-te-plait quoi ? »

Potter rentre de quelques millimètres et tu gémis. Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter ce petit jeu et te baiser comme il se doit ? La chaleur commence à te rendre dingue et tu vois bien que Potter a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. C'est à ton tour de sourire. Toi aussi, tu peux jouer à décontenancer l'autre.

Tu te soulèves un peu mais assez pour chuchoter à l'oreille du brun.

« S'il-te-plaît, fais-moi l'amour… »

Tu te recouches pour voir l'expression de son visage mais à ces mots, Potter est rentré entièrement et tu fermes les yeux pendant qu'un cri de plaisir t'échappe. Tu bénis le sort de silence que Potter lance toujours en entrant dans ta chambre. C'est trop bon, trop chaud et tu n'arrives pas à retenir tes cris. Et Potter non plus.

Une fois fini, il s'affale à côté de toi et le tissu qui emprisonnait tes mains disparaît. Tu grogne parce qu'il est couvert de sueur. Tu tentes de reprendre ton souffle. L'air est étouffant même s'il fait nuit. Tu es tout collant et tu déteste ça.

Tu jettes un coup d'œil sur ton compagnon. Parfois, tu te surprends à avoir envie de passer ta main dans ses cheveux ou simplement de déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Mais vous n'avez jamais de gestes tendres _après_. Alors, tu réprimes ton envie. Même si elle devient plus forte chaque nuit. Cela t'agace et tu n'aimes pas le sentiment qui s'infiltre en toi. Tu ne le laisseras pas prendre le contrôle. C'est bien trop dangereux. Sans compter que la guerre se termine…

On ne te dit jamais rien. En ta présence, aucune info ne filtre et pourtant tu sais… Tu sais à la façon dont Potter te baise ce qui se passe dehors. Tu sais quand les choses se sont mal passées. Devant les autres, il est fort et il ne laisse rien paraître. Mais quand les ténèbres englobent vos corps, il n'a plus rien à cacher. Un corps ne peut pas mentir. Son corps ne peut pas te mentir. Surtout quand il déverse entre tes cuisses toute sa colère, sa joie, sa tristesse et son espoir. Alors tu sais, tu sens que la victoire se rapproche.

Tu es tiré de tes pensées par Potter qui se lève pour se rhabiller. Tu le regardes attentivement, toujours étonné que ce soit ce petit bout d'homme-là qui est supposé tous vous sauver. Il sent ton regard scrutateur sur lui. Il se retourne et ses yeux te posent une question muette.

Il fait si chaud…

Tu te lèves sans y penser, toujours nu. Tu le regarde comme on regarde une énigme. Cela semble l'amuser alors tu glisses la main dans son pantalon. Il est surpris mais son sourire s'agrandit un peu et ses yeux se plissent. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend. Tu voudrais… tu voudrais dire quelque chose mais tu ne sais pas quoi. Lui dire que tu as aimé ce soir, que tu as aimé qu'il t'attache, que tu aimes…

Tu te mets à genoux devant lui et baisse son pantalon. Il a un gémissement quand tu le prends dans ta bouche. Tu sais que tu fuis. Tu sais que tu le fais pour ne rien dire. Tu remplis ta bouche de son sexe pour ne pas dire ce qui compte vraiment. Tu es en colère. En colère contre toi-même et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu veux reprendre le contrôle. Et, bien qu'à genoux, tu sais que tu as le pouvoir, là, maintenant.

Quand Potter a joui, tu retournes dans ton lit et tu lui tournes le dos. Tu ne veux pas qu'il voit ton regard. Malgré la chaleur accablante, tu frissonnes. Le brun fait un ou deux pas vers toi. Tu sens qu'il s'arrête et tu retiens ton souffle. Tu voudrais qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais tu ne sais pas quoi. Finalement, il termine de se rhabiller et s'en va enfin.

Tu fermes les yeux fort et comprends que l'énigme ce n'est pas Potter C'est toi.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

**À suivre…**

**N'oublie pas de soutenir l'auteur en laissant un petit message ! Je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic (plus normale, dans le style de "Compte sur moi") et ça me motive grandement !**

**A mardi prochain les loulous !**


	5. Nuit blanche

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Nuit Blanche**

_« La nuit sera longue à devenir demain »_ Jacques Brel

* * *

Tu voudrais l'embrasser comme une princesse embrasse le héros avant qu'il ne parte pour la bataille finale. Sauf que t'es pas une putain de princesse et il a déjà bien sali son image de héros entre tes cuisses.

Malgré la nuit noire, tu le vois très bien. Il te regarde plus sérieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Et ça te rends dingue. Il t'appartient, par Merlin. Ou du moins, une partie de lui est à toi. Il ne peut pas se casser, comme ça, sans rien dire. Sortir de la chambre pour être englouti par les ténèbres.

Tu voudrais le frapper. Tu sais que c'est pour demain. Que demain tout sera fini. Bizarrement, tu ne penses même pas un instant qu'il pourrait perdre. Tu ne doutes pas que la paix reviendra demain sur le monde sorcier. C'est le prix à payer qui te fait peur.

Il est si sérieux et son calme te terrifie. Parce que tu sais qu'il est prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudra pour cette paix. Si au moins, il avait eu l'air inquiet, tu aurais pu rester digne pour lui. Mais là tu ne peux pas. C'est au-dessus de tes forces car tu sais que pour la première fois, c'est lui qui vient te consoler et non le contraire.

Tu vois bien qu'il ne sait pas comment agir. Toi, tu as pu apprendre au fil des nuits, les gestes qu'il fallait faire. Pas lui. Il n'a qu'une nuit pour apprendre tout ça.

Il s'approche doucement et passe ses bras autour de ta taille. Tu sers tes mains sur ses épaules pour t'empêcher de trembler. Une putain de princesse. Une princesse de putain. Tu ne sais plus. Ton esprit aussi tremble. Il t'embrasse et tu ne veux pas que ce soit tendre. Tu ne veux pas de promesses. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est d'autres nuits. Encore et encore dans l'obscurité et le silence…

Tu es stupide. Potter n'a pas besoin que tu sois comme les autres, que tu ais peur. Il a besoin que tu sois toi. Que tu sois celui qu'il est venu rejoindre chaque nuit depuis des mois.

Tu essayes de respirer lentement. Tu t'écartes de lui et tu le déshabille doucement. Il veut te toucher mais tu l'en empêches. Ce soir, tu vas prendre l'initiative et vais faire tout ce que tu peux pour qu'il se sente vivant et qu'il soit très motivé à revenir de cette bataille.

Tu ne le laisseras pas dormir. Tu sais que de toute façon, il en serait incapable. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, il est tout à toi. Tu es Draco Malefoy et pour les quelques heures avant le lever du jour, Harry Potter t'appartient. Et tu veux qu'il le sente, qu'il le sache. Que tout son être soit imprégné du tien.

Tu l'entends soupirer et tu sais ce qu'il veut. Il veut s'abandonner une dernière fois. Lâcher prise jusqu'au bout. Se laisser aller sans limite. Tu es au-dessus. Tu es toujours en colère mais une certaine résignation s'empare déjà de toi. Tu le prépares. Tu es attentif à tout son corps. Tout ce qu'il te dit et tout ce qu'il ne te dit pas. Tandis que tu t'enfonces en lui pour la première fois, tu te demandes bien comment tu vas pouvoir le laisser partir après ça.

Des pensées folles traversent ton cerveau : que tu aimes ses yeux, que sa peau est douce, que tu aimes l'embrasser. Et d'autres, pires encore, d'autres qui te font mal. _Il est si beau. Laissez le moi. Gardez-le en vie. S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait._

Tu embrasses chaque partie de son corps. Vous souriez. Tu essayes de ne pas avoir des gestes désespérés et Potter fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Tu voudrais le toucher comme il t'a touché. Atteindre son âme. Laisser une trace de toi en lui, comme il l'a fait pour toi sans le savoir. Tu lui mords l'épaule et il gémit.

Tu es dingue. Les ténèbres t'ont dévoré la raison. Ce n'était pas prévu. Juste du sexe. Juste physique, pas de sentiments. C'est absurde et contre l'instinct de survie le plus élémentaire. Tu chasses tout ça au loin. Ce n'est pas le moment. Même si Potter survit, tu comprends que tu ne peux pas être certain qu'il reviendra vers toi. Ça fait mal. Il faut faire disparaître ces pensées. Tu survivras. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu survivras. Tu te le promets. Pas de pitoyables mortifications amoureuses. Jamais ! Jamais… Mais tu serres Potter plus fort sans pouvoir t'en empêcher.

Votre nuit sera blanche mais tes idées sont noires.

Les rayons du soleil commencent à apparaître. Tu tiens Potter enlacé. Tu penses à Roméo et Juliette devant se séparer le matin de leur nuit de noce et tu te sens pathétique.

Potter remue et ses yeux s'ouvrent. Lui aussi voit que le jour arrive. Molly va bientôt se lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner et Ron ne va pas tarder à rejoindre leur chambre. Il faut qu'il parte.

Ça te déchire les entrailles de le voir se rhabiller. Mais tu ne fais rien. Que pourrais-tu faire de toute façon ? Il te regarde. Il semble désolé et tu le déteste pour ça. Pas de pitié. Tu relèves le menton. Ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Il a la main sur la clinche quand tu te lèves brusquement. Tu ouvres la bouche. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu ne veux pas lui dire qu'il soit prudent, il ne l'est jamais. Qu'il reste en vie, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le promettre. Que tu veux qu'il te revienne, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Ce n'est pas dans votre accord tacite.

« À cette nuit. »

Tu grimaces parce que ça ressemble à une promesse que tu lui fais. Mais tu n'as pas trouvé mieux. Potter te fixe et après quelques instants, il hoche la tête.

Puis il part.

Et tu t'effondres.

**À Suivre…**

**Hello mes lecteurs adorés ! Voilà le chapitre 5 qui se termine sur une note un peu sombre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres et n'hésitez pas à laisser une commentaire (je vous ai dit à quel point j'aime les lire ?)**

**À Mardi prochain !**


	6. La nuit nous appartient

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La nuit nous appartient**

_**« **__Il y a un dieu pour les fous et les ivrognes. »_ Stephen King

* * *

Il fait sombre mais tu n'es pas sûr qu'il fasse nuit. Tu ne vois ni lune, ni soleil. Seulement les ténèbres.

Tu n'es pas censé être ici. Rogue te l'a interdit. Mais ça été plus fort que toi.

Tu entends des cris, des pleurs. L'odeur du sang est partout et te donne la nausée.

Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu aurais dû rester dans le laboratoire de Rogue et attendre. Tu aurais dû être plus malin. Tu aurais dû…

Mais voilà tu es ici, sur le champ de bataille à le chercher des yeux.

Tu n'arrêtes pas de te répéter à quel point tu es stupide. C'est presque malgré toi que tu es ici. Tout ton corps s'était mû avec une volonté propre. Mais tu devais savoir. Savoir s'il allait bien. Savoir s'il allait survivre _encore une fois_. Ta partie rationnelle te dit que personne ne peut avoir autant de chances aussi longtemps. Il faut bien que ça s'arrête un jour. Mais l'autre partie, celle qui s'accroche à tout espoir possible te murmure que ça ne doit pas être que de la chance, que quelque part (et même si ça te fait chier de l'admettre), Potter doit avoir un certain talent.

Tu sers les dents en continuant d'avancer. Tu tentes de ne pas identifier les cadavres qui jonchent le sol, il te faut déjà toute ta volonté pour ne pas flancher. Tu n'oses imaginer ta réaction si l'un de ces cadavres était un ami.

Serrer les dents et les poings, une respiration après l'autre, un pas après l'autre. Continuer à avancer.

Un cri te fait perdre ta concentration. La voix est familière et liée à Potter. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de te retourner pour voir Weasley aux prises avec un mangemort. Tu as une seconde d'hésitation et c'est déjà la seconde de trop. Tu prononces un sort vite fait en tentant de te persuader que tu ne fais pas du tout ça pour Potter mais dans ton intérêt personnel. Weasley semble aussi surpris qu'on puisse l'être et tu lui lances un regard agacé avant de reprendre ta route.

Mais où est-il par Merlin ?

Tu finis par le trouver et tu te dis que tu aurais vraiment dû rester dans ton laboratoire.

Il est au milieu des ruines face à son ennemi de toujours.

Tout ton corps tremble. Les cris et les pleurs s'assourdissent et deviennent des sons lointains. Ta gorge se serre et tu sens la peur pénétrer chacun de tes pores. Tu la sens arriver par vague dans toutes tes cellules, comme de l'acide. Tu n'as jamais eu aussi peur de toute ta vie. Même quand tu étais devant Dumbledore. Même quand ta mère t'a ordonné de fuir. Non, rien n'est comparable à cette peur qui étreint tout ton être.

Potter a l'air aussi cabossé que déterminé. Ton estomac se tord et le sentiment d'impuissance est plus terrible encore.

Quelqu'un t'appelle. Le son semble venir de très loin. D'un autre monde presque. Tu es incapable de détourner ton regard de la scène qui se joue devant toi. Incapable de ne pas regarder Potter. Tu serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi, même un pacte avec le diable s'il le faut, pour être sûr qu'il s'en sorte. Il a l'air si jeune, si faible, si inexpérimenté devant Voldemort.

La voix crie encore ton nom. Tu sursautes quand une main s'abat sur ton épaule. Tu te retournes, baguette levée. Ton père. Tu clignes des yeux. Les sons recommencent à arriver à tes oreilles. Cela semble presque irréel de le retrouver, ici, à Poudlard après tous ces mois. Il a le visage plus creusé et fatigué que dans tes souvenirs. Ton père. La pensée fugitive que ta mère ne doit pas être loin, te traverse. Tu la cherche immédiatement des yeux mais Lucius crie ton nom et te force à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Draco ! »

Tu te sens déboussolé et tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il te veut.

« Il faut protéger le Maître des Aurors le temps qu'il tue Potter ! »

_Tue_. Tu as presque envie de vomir rien qu'à t'imaginer cela. Tu viens de sauver les fesses de Weasley et voilà que ton père te demande de protéger Voldemort. Ça ne fait que rendre un peu plus irréel et absurde cette journée. Tout ton esprit est prisonnier d'un épais brouillard. La seule chose sur laquelle tu peux te concentrer, c'est l'idée que Potter doit vivre.

Tu hoches la tête et tu laisses passer ton père devant toi. Au moment où il te dépasse, il n'a pas conscience du danger. Pourtant, pendant une seconde, il semble se rappeler d'un détail. Il a à peine le temps de se retourner que le _stupéfix_ a déjà franchi tes lèvres.

Tu ne sais pas si c'était la chose à faire. Tu ne sais pas encore si tu es en train de faire le bon choix. Tu n'as même pas l'impression de l'avoir ce choix. Tu te rapproches du lieu de la bataille. Les deux ennemis se lancent divers sorts. Tu ne pourrais pas dire si l'un à le dessus sur l'autre. Ils semblent même se parler mais tu es trop loin pour comprendre.

Soudain les nuages gris qui recouvraient le ciel s'écartent et tu peux apercevoir la lune. Il fait donc nuit.

Voldemort crie quelque chose quand Potter aperçoit le croissant lunaire. La lune éclaire la scène et tu repenses à la première fois que tu as croisé le Survivant dans la cuisine cette nuit.

Cette fois-là aussi, la lune éclairait la scène. Et elle t'éclaire encore aujourd'hui.

Potter te voit. Il s'est enfin aperçu de ta présence. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de quelle expression tu affiches. Tu essaies de te persuader que tu n'as pas l'air terrorisé. Tu l'es certainement.

Quand il te voit, Potter affiche le même sourire en coin, moqueur, que lors de votre première nuit. Il se retourne vers Voldemort.

Tout cela n'a duré qu'une seconde mais tu perçois toute la scène au ralenti.

« La nuit est mon domaine, Tom ! »

Il prend sa baguette à deux mains et un jet de lumière fonce droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'atteint.

Chaque morceau de sa peau commence à s'échapper de lui, devenant cendres. Potter rit fort et cela te semble vraiment déplacé. Quand il s'écroule à terre, tu arrêtes de respirer. Tu essayes de courir vers lui. Quelque chose t'en empêche.

Tu te sens mal. Des lumières éblouissent tes yeux avant que les Ténèbres n'envahissent ta vision.

Et dans ton esprit, tout devient noir, noir, noir.

**À suivre…**

**Désolé pour l'heure tardive de parution aujourd'hui ! J'avais oublié qu'on était mardi (véridique). Voilà on est à la moitié de l'histoire plus que 6 chapitres avant la fin ^^ ! Continuez à encourager l'auteur en laissant un petit mot, je réponds toujours :) (Sauf si vous êtes en guest ou que vous avez retirer la possibilité qu'on vous envoie un MP, j'ai découvert cette semaine que c'était possible)**

**A Mardi prochain Lecteurs adorés !**


	7. Une nuit en enfer

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une nuit en enfer**

_« L'enfer, c'est l'attente sans espoir »_ André Giroux

* * *

Les journées ressemblent aux nuits et les nuits ressemblent à l'enfer. Les cris et les pleurs rythment les heures qui n'en finissent pas. Tu as un peu peur mais moins que ce que tu imaginais. Tu t'étais préparé à arriver ici.

Azkaban.

Ton père était le bras droit de Voldemort et certains aimeraient bien voir le dernier des Malefoy pourrir en prison. Tu espères que les membres de l'Ordre font ce qu'il faut pour te sortir d'ici mais tu supposes qu'ils ont aussi d'autres choses à faire. Tu tentes de faire taire la petite voix dans ta tête, celle qui te souffle qu'il n'y a qu'une personne que tu voudrais voir venir te libérer.

Après que tu ais reçu un sort et perdu connaissance, tu ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as pu glaner des infos ici et là mais rien de concret. Potter est tombé dans une sorte de coma. Les premiers moments ici, tu ne pouvais penser qu'à ça : À Potter qui ne se réveillait pas. Tu tournais en rond dans ta cage. Tu avais l'impression de devenir fou.

Il fait tout le temps nuit ici. Tu ne vois ni le ciel, ni la lune mais c'est l'impression que tu as. Et cette nuit qui n'en finit pas, te dévore la raison. Il n'y a plus de Détraqueurs mais tu sens l'espoir s'enfuir loin de toi.

Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Rien. Attendre. Et cette attente te ronge comme un cancer. Mais qu'est-ce que foutent les autres ?

Aujourd'hui c'est différent. Les gardiens s'exclamaient trop fort et tu as entendu. Tu as senti l'espoir revenir et s'infiltrer en toi. Tu as entendu que Potter s'était réveillé ce matin. Il ne fait plus nuit dans ta tête. D'un coup, le soleil semble revenir. Potter est réveillé. Potter est vivant. Pendant un instant, tu oublies où tu es. Tu oublies que ton sort est plus précaire que celui de Harry maintenant.

Aujourd'hui quelqu'un est venu. Ce n'était pas Remus Lupin qui est mort et enterré avec sa femme. Ce n'était pas Rogue qui vient de recevoir l'ordre de Merlin à titre _posthume_.

C'était Arthur Weasley. Arthur Weasley et son regard fatigué et triste. Tellement triste. Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir jamais vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand vous étiez au square Grimmaurd, même au plus profond de la guerre. Il a enterré un de ses fils et tout son être crie sa perte et son chagrin. Tu vois bien qu'il essaye de sourire mais qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il n'y arrive plus. Tu imagines que ça va lui demander du temps avant de pouvoir sourire à nouveau.

« On va te sortir de là, fiston. »

Tu apprécies la conviction qu'il tente d'y mettre mais tu te doutes que ça ne va pas être aussi simple que ça. Il t'explique ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains jours. Le procès, les témoins et les juges mais tu écoutes d'une oreille distraite. Tu voudrais qu'il te parle de Harry mais tu n'oseras jamais lui poser de questions.

Tu sais qu'il a fini de parler à cause du silence. Tu le regardes et il semble navré. Il a quelque chose à ajouter qu'il n'a pas envie de dire, cela se voit. Tu attends qu'il se décide.

« Draco… »

À la manière dont il a prononcé ton nom, tu sais ce qu'il va dire. Tu détournes le regard et tu sers les dents. Tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Tu t'en doutais déjà mais tu ne veux pas savoir.

« Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un te l'a dit mais… On… Ton père est décédé. On l'a enterré dans votre caveau familial. À côté de ta mère. »

Tu retiens ta respiration. L'annonce de la mort de ta mère te fait plus de mal que celle de ton paternel. Tu ne réponds rien. Que pourrais-tu répondre de toute façon ?

Tu entends que Arthur se lève et sans pouvoir te retenir, tu ouvres la bouche.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'homme te regarde surpris. Ce n'était évidemment pas le genre de réponse à laquelle il devait s'attendre. Il ne comprend pas bien.

« Pour votre fils. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. »

Il te regarde et il saisit ce que tu veux dire. Ce que tu ne dis pas. _Je connais votre douleur et je la partage_. Une souffrance commune vous unit.

Arthur Weasley te regarde l'air grave.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé. »

Tu sais qu'il n'est pas désolé que Lucius Malefoy soit mort et tu ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Il est désolé pour ta souffrance, pour la peine que tu subis. Tu te découvres orphelin et sans avenir.

Après, les jours défilent et ton procès se passe. Tu n'as pas trop fait attention à tout ça. Tu n'as retenu que deux choses. Harry Potter n'est pas venu et Ron Weasley est venu. Il a raconté comment tu les as aidés grâce à tes potions. Il raconte comment tu lui as sauvé la vie lors de la bataille finale. Tu vois bien que chaque parole lui coûte et bizarrement tu soupçonnes Arthur Weasley de l'avoir encourager à venir.

Tu es libre. Tu es presque plus surpris que heureux du résultat. Tu penses à tout ce qui t'attend dehors et tu as peur.

Weasley fils vient te trouver après la fin du procès.

« On est quitte maintenant. »

Il dit ça avec une certaine rage.

« Je n'avais pas l'impression que tu me devais quelque chose. »

Tu sens que sa colère augmente et tu te demandes, agacé, si un jour, il arrêtera de prendre mal tout ce que tu dis.

« Je veux dire que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Merci. »

Le dernier mot écorche ta bouche mais tu as une nouvelle vie à construire. Et tu es assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux commencer tôt et avec de bonnes bases pour l'avenir.

Tu te souviens qu'avant que Potter ne parte pour la bataille, tu t'es promis de survivre à tout ça. Hé bien voilà, tu as survécu. Maintenant, faut continuer, un pas après l'autre. Se reconstruire, une brique après l'autre.

Weasley se renferme et hoche la tête. Tu vois Granger qui vous fait signe. Elle sourit. Tu pourrais partir et rentrer au manoir. Ou tu pourrais aller lui serrer la main. Tu te rends compte qu'une foule de choix à faire t'attend.

Tu vas vers la jeune fille et tu lui tends la main.

Et tu aperçois Potter derrière elle.

**À suivre…**

**Ça**** aurait pu être la fin mais non, il y a encore des rebondissements à l'horizon ! (Suspense ha ha)**

**Presque 60 followers pour cette petite fic, j'en reviens pas ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews c'est toujours génial de les lire :) Surtout Continuez :D**

Stormtrooper2 Est-ce que tu es médium :p ? (Bon Draco ne reste pas longtemps à Azkaban et Harry dans le coma mais quand même t'es fort(e) ^^)

**Je vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain pour la suite Lecteurs chéris !**


	8. Mes nuits sont plus belles que vos jours

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

**Bêta :** Maoul92

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Mes nuits sont plus belles que vos jours**

_« Tous les jours sont des nuits pour moi tant que je ne te vois pas, et les nuits sont des jours clairs quand le rêve te montre à moi »_

William Shakespeare

* * *

Le retour à Poudlard ne s'était pas fait sans heurt, bien sûr. Mais, puisque tu avais fait le choix de te construire un avenir, il te faut bien un diplôme pour ça. Alors tu étais revenu à Poudlard finir ta dernière année. Retrouver les classes, les professeurs et les murs des couloirs. _Retrouver Potter_.

La plupart des élèves s'écartait sur ton passage. Les « prouesses » de ton père hantaient encore pas mal d'entre eux. Evidemment, aucun ne se risquerait à faire quoi que ce soit contre toi. Parce que tu étais passé de _l'autre côté_ avant la chute. Tu avais aidé les résistants. Tu étais du _bon côté_. Et tu pouvais voir qui ça faisait le plus enrager de ne pas pouvoir te casser la gueule au détour d'un couloir pour se venger du nom des Malefoy.

Faut croire que la mort de ton paternel ne leur suffisait pas.

Mais tu t'en fichais de leurs regards de dégoût, de haine voire parfois – par Merlin – d'admiration.

Les journées étaient mornes et sans intérêts particuliers. Slughorn avait repris les cours de potion et ne t'appréciait pas plus qu'avant. McGonagall avait été promue directrice de Poudlard et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était, comme toujours, un incapable.

Le seul point positif de ces journées était Granger. Elle semblait te vouer une reconnaissance éternelle depuis que tu avais sauvé les fesses de son petit-copain. Et tu devais avouer que c'était agréable de l'avoir pour amie. Vous pouviez parler de tous les sujets ; son savoir semblait n'avoir aucune limite. Elle était franche et bien décidée à laisser le passé derrière vous. Comme quoi, le changement avait du bon parfois.

Les changements étaient aussi bien présents dans l'esprit des autres. Au moindre bruit suspect, les plus vieux sortaient leur baguette en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch. La majorité des étudiants avaient des têtes de dépressifs.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient donc ? Que la fin de la guerre ramènerait immédiatement le cui-cui des oiseaux et que les lapins roses gambaderaient joyeusement dans le parc ? C'était clair qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour se remettre de tout ça. Mais ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient tout le temps !

Mais tu l'as dit. Toi, tu t'en fous des journées, des étudiants et même des cours.

Parce que toi, tu as la nuit. La nuit est verte et brillante. Elle noire et soyeuse. Elle est douce, parfois brutale et toujours agréable. Tes nuits s'appellent Harry. Pour ces nuits avec lui, tu serais prêt à endurer n'importe quelles journées, n'importe quels regards. La nuit, il est à toi et seulement à toi. Il t'appartient tout entier et ce que tu trouves entre ses bras vaut plus que toutes les journées de ces crétins réunies.

Quelque part, tu étais étonné qu'il soit revenu. Revenu vers toi. Pendant la guerre, tu pouvais comprendre ton utilité. Mais maintenant ? Tu ne dis rien, bien sûr. Tu ne poses pas de questions, tu ne lui demandes pas de compte. Il avait pris son temps. Une semaine pour trouver ta chambre ou pour se rendre compte qu'il avait encore besoin de _toi_.

Peu importe pourquoi il est venu après tout. Le principal, c'est qu'il soit là, dans le noir, à étreindre ton corps. Tu chasses ses cauchemars et il abrite ton espoir.

Parfois, Potter semble aux prises avec un mauvais rêve et tu le sers plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. Parfois, c'est toi qui te réveille en sursaut, persuadé d'être encore enfermé à Azkaban. Harry remue et te rapproche de sa chaleur.

Cela te suffit. Pour l'instant. Tu essaies de ne pas penser à plus tard. De ne pas réfléchir à comment tu te sens quand il est là et quand il n'est pas là.

Tu es encore tout à ta joie qu'il soit vivant pour te soucier de ce qui n'est pas vos nuits. Mais les ombres s'agitent pendant la journée. Elles attendent leur heure et tu ne le sais pas ne sais pas encore que les doutes et les mensonges s'éveillent pendant le jour. Que quelque chose grandit loin de ton regard et de vos nuits. Tu n'es pas aussi malin que tu ne le penses. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

**À suivre…**

**Petit chapitre qui est plus une chapitre de transition en fait (ce qui explique sa "longueur") mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même ^^. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis (même si c'est pour juste dire "j'aime") ou à poser des questions.**

**Toute review est la bienvenue :) (et j'aime tellement les lire)**

**A mardi prochain pour la suite fidèl(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

**Mellya**


	9. Où va la nuit ?

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Où va la nuit ?**

_« La nuit, on imagine ce qu'on désire et tout paraît possible. Au grand jour, l'imagination pâlit. La nuit, on voit des choses inexistantes et on y croit. »_

Robert Choquette

* * *

Tu te surprends de plus en plus souvent à te demander où tout cela va vous mener. À savoir si vos nuits se transformeront en jours.

Avant, tu ne te serais jamais posé la question. Avant, vous n'étiez même pas sûr d'être encore vivant pour la prochaine nuit, alors les jours n'en parlons même pas.

Mais maintenant… maintenant, c'est différent. Tu peux faire des projets sans avoir l'impression d'être trop optimiste. Tu peux penser à ton futur sans ironie.

Et même si cela t'agace, ce futur est de plus en plus marqué par l'image de Potter. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher et ça t'énerve. Avant, tu avais pu te voiler la face. Te mentir à toi-même sur tes… _Tes sentiments_.

Voilà tu l'as dit. Tes putains de sentiments. Tu tentes de dire ce mot le plus de fois possible jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout son sens mais c'est toi qui te retrouve la tête à l'envers. Et le cœur aussi.

Ton cœur sans sensations a pris son sens dans ces sentiments.

Parfois tu regretterais presque cet avant. Ce passé qui était sans futur. Maintenant, tu as un futur et tu ne sais pas où il te mène. Tu t'emmêles. Tu t'emmêles dans tes pensées, dans tes envies et dans tes espoirs. Bien qu'ils aillent tous trois un point commun. Ou plutôt un nœud commun ; Potter.

Tu te rends compte que sans le vouloir, tu t'es pris à espérer quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus. Que malgré tous tes efforts pour emprisonner cette absurdité, elle a continué à vivre et – pire que tout – à grandir.

Tu avais espéré que Potter montrerait quelque chose pour toi. Devant les autres. Que petit à petit, les choses entre vous changeraient, évolueraient. Tu as horreur de le dire mais oui, tu t'attendais à ce qu'il se conduise en courageux Gryffondor. Qu'il assume devant les autres ce qu'il se passait entre vous.

Mais il ne semble pas prêt à franchir le gouffre qui sépare la nuit du jour.

Parfois tu te dis que c'est toi qui perds la tête. Pourquoi il assumerait quoique ce soit ? Il ne vient que pour du sexe et il n'a pas à s'en justifier auprès des autres. C'est toi et toi seul qui a changé la donne. Qui veut plus.

Tu hais ce _plus _qui te ronge l'esprit. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dois faire. Tu veux tout et son contraire.

Tu voudrais arrêter ses nuits qui ne te mènent nulle part. Tu voudrais qu'elles ne finissent jamais. Tu voudrais tout dire à Potter et tu préférerais mourir que de lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

Tu deviens fou assurément.

Tu sais que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Mais tu as peur. Par Merlin, tu crèves de trouille.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû retourner dans cette foutu cuisine cette nuit-là. Tu n'aurais jamais dû commencer à baiser avec Potter. Tout serait tellement plus facile. Et plus ennuyeux.

La paix te met l'esprit en guerre. Tu te retournes dans ton lit et tu voudrais frapper Potter qui dort paisiblement à tes côtés. C'est bien ta seule victoire. Maintenant, Potter a au moins la décence de dormir à tes côtés après t'avoir baisé.

Tu te surprends à aimer le regarder dormir avant de toi-même sombrer. Tu deviens irrémédiable pathétique.

Mais ça ne peut pas continuer. Ça te met la tête à l'envers et le cœur en vrac. Tes nuits sont éclairés par les étoiles dans ses yeux. Mais toi, c'est le soleil que tu vises. Tu veux que ces nuits te mènent au grand jour.

Tu n'as rien dit à personne pour vous deux. Rien à tes amis, Goyle et Zabini. Rien à Granger, non plus, mais tu sens son regard, parfois, qui cherche quelque chose chez toi. Tu n'es pas sûr qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qui existe entre vous deux. Toi-même tu as du mal à définir votre relation. Potter a pris une place que tu ne voulais pas lui donner. C'est bien son style ça ! Prendre sans rien demander. Tu as l'impression d'avoir été arnaqué dans votre pacte. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir ce qu'il pense…

Tu vas lui dire. Petit à petit, tu vas lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui. Oui tu vas faire ça. Bientôt. Demain, sûrement. Ou peut-être la semaine prochaine. Mais bientôt, hein.

Ou peut-être pas.

**À suivre…**

**Et voilà le chapitre 9 tout beau, tout chaud ! L'étau se ressert, il ne reste donc plus que TROIS chapitres (J'en reviens pas). **

**On n'hésite pas à laisser une Review à votre humble auteur. Elle me font tellement plaisir :) ! **

**Mon autre fic avance bien (pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse) ma bêta est en train de corriger le premier chapitre et j'en profite pour la remercier chaleureusement de son travail !**

**A mardi prochain lecteurs chéris !**


	10. Ce que le jour doit à la nuit

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Ce que le jour doit à la nuit**

_« Comme la nuit paraît longue à la douleur qui s'éveille. »_ Horace

* * *

Tu dois bien avouer que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Trop concentré sur tes nuits, tu n'as pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait en plein jour.

Leurs mains enlacées est une douleur intolérable. Tu es resté un moment à les fixer sans comprendre. Ce n'est pas juste. Cette idée tourne dans ta tête. C'est ta main qui devrait être dans la sienne. Pas celle de Weasley fille. Pas cette garce, toi !

Quand tu as finalement détourné ton regard de la scène, tu as vu de la surprise dans les yeux de Zabini. Il a compris maintenant. Ton masque est tombé et tu peines à le remettre en place. Tu dois sortir de la salle. T'éloigner de cette douleur qui te broie de l'intérieur.

Hier encore, ses lèvres étaient sur ta peau maintenant, elles sont sur celles de Ginny Weasley.

Tu ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment cela est-il arrivé sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives ? Et surtout… Comment peut-il te faire ça ?

Tu cours jusqu'à ta chambre et tu tentes de reprendre ton souffle. Tu hurles de rage. Tu tapes contre les murs. La souffrance est partout. Ton cerveau commence à traiter l'information dans toute son horreur et ta peine ne fait que s'amplifier à mesure que les minutes passent.

Salaud. Enfoiré. Comment est-ce qu'il peut t'arracher le cœur en souriant ? Comment a-t-il pu te mentir en silence ? Tu t'écroules et tu refuses de pleurer.

Tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu méritais la vérité. Toutes ces nuits, ensemble, te donnaient un certain droit sur Potter. C'est ce que tu pensais mais tu as manifestement eu tort sur toute la ligne. Tu te sens tellement stupide. Tellement pathétique. Toutes tes questions sur Potter, tous tes sentiments, tous ces espoirs, tout ça pour rien. Il a tout détruit en une fraction de seconde quand il est entré dans la grande salle au bras de cette fille. Et tu ne sais pas si ça rend les choses pires que ce soit une fille plutôt qu'un garçon. Quelque part, tu gardes le monopole de l'homosexualité du Sauveur.

Après la douleur, tu sens la rage faire son chemin en toi. Tu vas te venger. Tu veux lui rendre toute la souffrance qu'il vient de t'infliger. Tu soupires. Tu sais que c'est une promesse d'ivrogne. Tu serais incapable de faire du mal à Harry. Tu es de plus en plus pitoyable.

Tu voudrais rester dans ta chambre mais tu n'as pas d'excuses pour les professeurs. Tu essayes de faire bonne figure devant Blaise mais il n'est pas dupe. Tu passes la journée à éviter son regard et ses questions. Tu as honte. Honte de t'être fait avoir par le visage souriant et honnête de Potter. Tu t'es fait baiser au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Tu vas te calmer dans la tranquillité de la bibliothèque et Granger te rejoint bientôt. Tu penses que tu arrives à garder la face jusqu'au moment où elle pose sa main sur la tienne en murmurant que ça va aller, sans te regarder. Tu hausses les épaules en serrant tes lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Tu ne sais pas comment elle a compris ou depuis combien de temps elle sait, mais tu n'es pas très étonné. Peut-être que Potter lui a dit. Peut-être qu'une nuit, elle l'a suivi quand il se faufilait hors du dortoir. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu ne veux pas en parler. Tu ne veux même pas desserrer les dents et risquer qu'un seul sanglot franchisse ta bouche. Tu veux juste oublier tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à ce salopard. Oublier son existence, oublier vos nuits, oublier son corps contre le tien…

Tu déglutis difficilement. Les larmes qui t'étouffent sont là, au fond de ta gorge. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de renifler et Granger caresse ta main. Tu jures que si elle a encore un geste gentil envers toi, tu lui balances ton livre de potion à la figure.

Soudain, elle se lève et ta surprise donne un peu de répit à ta douleur.

« Allons prendre l'air. »

Tu hésites à la suivre et tu espères qu'elle ne va pas te faire un discours sur le fait que tu dois rester fort. Ou pire, sur le fait que tout ce qui a pu se passer entre toi et Potter n'était pas normal et que ça devait s'arrêter. Mais vu son attitude, tu as l'impression qu'elle est plutôt de ton côté cette fois. Cette pensée te fait presque sourire. Hermione Granger du côté du terrible Draco Malefoy. Si tu avais pu imaginer ça.

Vous marchez autour du château et tu découvres que ça te fait du bien, en fait. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de marcher en silence à tes côtés, sans but précis. Après un moment, Granger te raccompagne à ta chambre.

« Je suis désolée. »

Tu lui lances un regard triste et réponds

« Est-ce que ça pouvait finir autrement ? Lui et moi… C'était juste absurde de croire que ça pouvait se terminer en fin heureuse. La fin heureuse, c'est le retour du chevalier vers sa princesse. »

Elle te frappe le bras et tu te dis que, décidément, elle n'a aucune pitié, pour une Gryffondor.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu méritais plus de considération et de respect. Tu méritais une explication et pas juste laisser ça t'exploser au visage. Tu as aussi droit à ta fin heureuse. Je sais que tu l'aimes sincèrement. »

Tu grimaces et marmonnes que ça fait horriblement Poufsouffle. Mais tu ne nies pas. Tu te dépêches de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de fuir dans ta chambre.

Tu pensais avoir traversé le pire mais tu te trompais encore. La nuit est venue et avec elle l'attente. Est-ce que Potter va venir cette nuit ? Tu voudrais qu'il vienne. Juste pour pouvoir lui hurler dessus. Pour avoir enfin une explication. Tu rêves qu'il t'explique que tout ça c'est faux, que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu serais même capable de le laisser te mentir pour avoir encore une place dans ses bras.

Mais il ne vient pas.

Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil. Tu as froid et tu es misérablement seul dans ton lit.

Tu finis par laisser tes larmes s'échapper par sanglots saccadés. _Ce n'est pas juste_.

Tes nuits seront noires désormais.

Il n'y a plus de lune et les étoiles sont mortes. Il ne reste que les ténèbres.

**À Suivre…**

**Sorry pour l'heure tardive, j'ai eu plein de problèmes avec internet aujourd'hui. Voilà je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre et certain(e) l'avait venir ^^. **

**Plus que deux chapitres ! Je suis assez fière de vous annoncer que nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews :) ! **

**Merci à tous et à toutes, continuez à laisser des commentaires, c'est vraiment super :) !**

**A mardi prochain pour l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**Mellya**


	11. Au bout de la nuit

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

**N'étant pas sûr d'avoir accès à un ordinateur ce soir, je vous poste ce chapitre (très) tôt pour pas que vous l'aillez en retard ^^. C'est sympa quand même :p**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Au bout de la nuit**

_« Si tu ne comprends pas qu'il te faut revenir_

_Je ferai de nous deux mes plus beaux des souvenirs_

_Je reprendrai ma route, le monde merveille_

_J'irai me réchauffer à un autre soleil. »_

Barbara

* * *

Bizarrement, ce ne sont pas les journées le pire. Le pire, c'est la nuit.

La journée, tu as Blaise ou Granger pour te tenir compagnie. Tu bosses sur tes cours. Tu parviens à garder ton esprit occupé.

La nuit, tu es seul. Seul dans ta chambre à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à Potter. Un mois. Ça fait un mois depuis ce jour où il est entré dans la grande salle avec Ginny Weasley à son bras. La nuit, tu ressasses vos moments passés ensemble. Tu revois son sourire, ses yeux, sa peau.

Il te manque. Tu es comme un drogué en plein sevrage. Il y a un trou au fond de ton ventre et il te fait te sentir si vide.

Tes nuits sont si froides, tu dors peu et tu te fais pitié. Tu es Draco Malefoy, par Merlin ! Il faut que tu te sortes de là. Que tu redeviennes le Serpentard arrogant et fier que tu étais. Mais tu n'y arrives pas. Tu parviens à garder le cap, néanmoins. À te tenir droit jour après jour, nuit après nuit. Tu évites, avec un certain talent, de croiser Potter. Aux cours, tu ne jettes pas un seul regard vers lui. Aux repas, tu t'assoies dos à la table des Gryffondors. Dans les couloirs, tu t'écartes le plus possible de sa présence. Tu ne sais pas d'où tu tires autant de volonté mais ça fonctionne pour l'instant.

Tu vois bien que Hermione se retient de faire de longs discours d'encouragements. Elle te connaît assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas ton truc. Tu apprécies ses efforts.

Blaise t'en a un peu voulu au début, d'avoir des sentiments pour Potter. Mais il s'en est remis. Maintenant, il essaye d'attirer ton attention sur d'autres garçons et cela te fait sourire.

Et puis, quelque chose a changé. Le manque était si fort et tu n'avais eu pas le courage de retourner dans ta chambre seul. Et il y avait ce gars de Serdaigle, intéressé et intéressant. Ça avait été assez facile. Habitué à ne penser qu'à plaire à Potter, tu n'avais pas remarqué que tu plaisais à d'autres. Ce n'est pas aussi bon qu'avec cet enfoiré mais tu y as trouvé assez de satisfaction pour lui proposer une autre nuit. Tu ne voulais pas d'une relation mais tu ne voulais pas non plus devoir supporter d'autres nuits froides, vides et douloureuses.

Il s'appelle Antony. Il est mignon et intelligent : assez intelligent pour savoir comment te séduire. Et tu as retrouvé dans son attitude une nonchalance familière.

Vous passez deux ou trois nuits par semaines ensemble. Ça te suffit. Tu fais attention à son plaisir parce que tu ne veux pas avoir l'impression de profiter de lui. Même si c'est un peu ce que tu fais. Le sexe rempli le vide dans ton ventre. Tu as moins froid.

Tu pensais qu'Antony agirait pendant la journée comme Potter l'avait fait ; En niant toute espèce de relation entre vous. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de toi à la bibliothèque pendant le jour. Hermione avait été surprise mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Il vient te parler dans les couloirs, devant ses amis et les tiens. Blaise s'est contenté d'élever un sourcil perplexe mais avec un sourire satisfait. Et Goyle n'avait rien dit, bien sûr.

Tu vois bien qu'il veut aller au bout de vos nuits pour atteindre le jour. Tu ne sais pas comment lui dire que cela t'est impossible, que tu ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut, que ton cœur est vide. Ou plein d'un autre homme.

Tu n'as rien à lui donner mais il ne semble rien te demander. Petit à petit, il prend sa place. Et quelque part, tu le laisses faire.

Vous étiez dans le couloir. Antony te parlait à l'oreille avec sa main sur ton épaule. Tu remarques qu'il a de plus en plus ce genre de gestes, en pleine journée en plus. Sa main sur ton épaule, sur ta cuisse, sur ta propre main. Juste comme ça. Comme si c'était normal. Tu te sens coupable. Tu devrais l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait trop d'espoir. Ce jour-là, tu essayais de chasser cette pensée. Antony a fait une remarque caustique sur le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et tu as ricané. Son souffle te chatouillait le cou. Tu as tourné la tête et tu as vu Potter. Il te regardait. Il te regardait comme il te regardait certaines nuits avec sérieux et intensité. Tu as rougit. Tu as senti tout ton estomac faire une chute libre et tu as détourné les yeux. Tout ton corps était tendu vers Potter vers la source de ton manque. Tu refusais de le laisser gagner, de le laisser te perturber comme ça après tout ce qu'il t'avait fait. Tu refusais de lui laisser ce droit-là.

Antony était si proche. Tu as passé une main autour de sa nuque et tu l'as attiré vers toi. Tu as senti son sourire dans votre baiser et tu t'es détesté pour ça. Tu as mis dans ce baiser la passion que tu ressentais pour Harry.

À la seconde où le baiser a cessé, tu as regretté ton geste. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire pour Antony. Tu t'es excusé et tu es parti en courant, sans oser regarder ni Potter, ni le Serdaigle.

Evidemment, le soir, Antony est venu. Tu as tenté de lui expliquer ton geste mais c'était impossible. Tu lui as demandé de partir et il a eu l'air blessé. Tu voulais être seul cette nuit. Peut-être avais-tu une intuition. Ou peut-être de l'espoir. Ou peut-être que tu étais juste irrécupérable.

Minuit. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Tu sais qui c'est avant même d'ouvrir. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ouvres la porte. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu attends. Peut-être d'aller enfin, au bout de cette chose qui te tord le ventre. De survivre à la fin de cette nuit.

Potter est là, devant toi.

Dans ta chambre qui s'illumine d'une nouvelle lune.

**À Suivre…**

**Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. **

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment génial de voir que cette fic, ce petit bout de n'importe quoi plait autant :) Continuer surtout :D !**

**A mardi pour la suite et fin...**

**PS et petite anecdote :** Peut-être que certain(e)s d'entre vous l'ont remarqué mais les titres de mes chapitres sont inspirés de titre de FILMS ! (Je voue une passion sans limite au cinéma ^^) J'ai donc recherché tous les films avec dans le titre le mot "nuit" et cela m'a même donné des idées pour certains chapitres.

Vous pouvez donc vous amusez à deviner le titre de mon prochain chapitre (sachant qu'il ne contient pas le mot nuit mais plutôt son contraire)


	12. Le premier jour du reste de ta vie

**INSOMNIE**

**Auteur **: Mellya

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Rating **: M pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer **: Tout à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le premier jour du reste de ta vie**

«_ Aimer, c'est n'avoir plus droit au soleil de tout le monde. On a le sien. _»

Marcel Jouhandeau

* * *

Potter est là, devant toi. Il est beau, si beau que ça te fait mal. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui ouvrir. Tu ne sais pas comment réagir. Tu te tiens éloigner de lui, dans un instinct de survie tardif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Tu avais voulu être agressif et tu n'avais été que plaintif. Potter a l'air embarrassé. Bien fait.

« Je voulais savoir… Tu sors avec ce Serdaigle ? »

Tu es outré. Comment ose-t-il se pointer ici, au milieu de la nuit, pour te poser ce genre de questions ?!

« Va te faire foutre. »

La colère monte en toi et tu n'arrives pas à l'arrêter. Tu ne le veux pas. Potter te regarde surpris.

« De quel droit te permets-tu de débarquer comme ça après être parti sans explication ? Va te faire foutre ! Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré. »

Le Survivant n'a pas apprécié l'insulte.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je suis un enfoiré parce qu'on baisait ensemble et que j'ai arrêté ? »

« Je méritais une explication ! Pas juste ton silence ! »

« Ce n'était que du sexe, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu n'avais pas l'air contre quand je venais. »

Il ne comprend pas. Et c'est normal puisque tu ne lui as jamais dit. Tu hésites. Est-ce que tu as le courage de lui parler de tes sentiments ? Est-ce que tu peux te permettre de le faire ? Est-ce que tu ne vas pas trop le regretter, demain, quand le soleil se lèvera ?

Demain est un nouveau jour. Et ce soir… ce soir tu as envie qu'il sache à quel point il t'a fait mal.

« Au début, oui… Quand tout ce _truc_ a commencé, je ne voulais que du sexe. Pour tenir le coup, pour ne pas me sentir seul, pour plein de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons. Mais après… la guerre s'est finie et tu es revenu dans ma chambre, les choses ont changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es revenu vers moi à ce moment et je m'en fichais parce que j'étais trop heureux que tu l'aies fait. J'ai tout fait pour repousser ce que je ressentais pour toi. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Ça a continué à grandir et je n'ai plus pu me mentir. »

Potter te regarde surpris. Il semble réaliser ce que tu es en train de lui dire. Tu détournes le regard, incapable de le regarder en face. Ta voix tremble un peu. Ton corps un peu aussi. Tu voudrais tellement retrouver son corps, sa chaleur…

« Je voulais te le dire mais je ne savais pas comment faire. J'imaginais mille plans dans ma tête pour t'avouer mes… mes sentiments. Mais je ne savais pas ce que toi tu pensais et j'avais peur que cela ne m'explose au visage. Et puis… et puis tu m'as brisé le cœur. Et il n'y avait plus rien à faire. »

Tu essayes de prendre une voix dégagée mais tu sais que tu n'y arrives pas. Tu jettes un coup d'œil. Potter semble réfléchir et ça te rends nerveux. Tu as tout dit mais il y a encore une dernière chose…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu cette nuit ? Pourquoi te devais-tu de savoir si je sortais avec Antony ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Alors va-t'en. »

« Quoi ? »

Le Sauveur te regarde les yeux ronds. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vive de rejet.

« Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Potter ! J'ai des putains de sentiments pour toi. Ça me fait mal et je ne peux pas juste les effacer comme ça. Je suis toujours en train de me remettre de toi. Alors, non, tu ne peux pas débarquer chez moi en pleine nuit comme au bon vieux temps, en ne sachant pas ce que tu veux. Tu sors avec Ginny Weasley et je ne veux pas le rôle d'amant. Ça ne me suffirait pas. Plus maintenant. »

Tu reprends ton souffle. Tu es toujours en colère mais la tristesse a pris le pas.

« Tu veux dire que tu souhaiterais vraiment sortir avec moi ? Devant tout le monde, comme un petit copain ? »

Potter a l'air ébahi et tu as terriblement envie de le frapper. Ta baguette te démange dangereusement.

« Putain, oui Potter, je voudrais ça. Est-ce que tu es sourd ou tu as perdu tous tes neurones ? J'aurais voulu que tu m'emmène au Prés-au-lard, qu'on se tienne la main dans les couloirs, que tu traînes avec mes amis. J'aurais voulu tous ces trucs horriblement romantiques. Et je les aurais voulu avec toi, seulement toi. Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Alors pour répondre à ta question, je ne sors pas avec Antony. Pas encore. Peut-être que ça se fera quand j'aurais fini de penser à toi. »

« Attends, attends. Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas un instant que tu assumerais ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Je croyais que… que tu étais programmé pour te trouver une sorcière noble et faire un héritier avec. Que nous deux, c'était juste un truc de passage. »

« Et bien tu t'es trompé ! On s'est tous les deux trompés en fait. J'espérais que tu étais un honnête et loyal Gryffondor et tu as pensé que j'étais un vil et sournois Serpentard. Je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. Maintenant dégage et retourne près de ta copine. »

Tu es vexé. Et ça te fait horriblement mal de savoir que ses préjugés ont été plus forts que vos nuits ensemble. Tu ravales ton amertume et ta dignité. Tu vas ouvrir la porte pour le forcer à partir. Tu es à bout de force. Tu veux juste dormir et faire comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu es tellement fatigué.

Potter s'en va. Enfin.

**oOo**

Il est revenu trois jours plus tard. Il est 22h passé et tu lis un livre en tentant de repousser toutes pensées liées à Potter. Tu entends frapper et tu te demandes qui c'est.

Potter est devant toi. Il rentre avant que tu n'aies eu le temps de lui refermer la porter au nez. Il a un air bizarre. Un peu blasé et un peu joyeux. Il t'annonce qu'il a quitté Ginny Weasley. Comme ça. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde. Tu ne le crois pas.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit. »

Ta gorge s'assèche à ces mots. À quoi est-ce que Potter a réfléchit exactement ? Ton estomac se tord d'appréhension.

« Je me suis rendu compte que j'agissais exactement comme je pensais que tu allais le faire et que je te reprochais. Je sortais avec une fille d'une famille de sang-pure et j'allais lui faire plein de beaux héritiers. Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais. Et j'ai réfléchi à pourquoi j'étais revenu vers toi après la guerre. J'ai réalisé que je l'avais fait parce que j'avais envie d'être près de toi. Parce que je voulais passer mes nuits avec toi et personne d'autre. Je n'avais pas compris. J'ai pensé que je venais par habitude, parce que j'étais un adolescent plein d'hormone et que c'était bon d'être avec toi. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as tout arrêté ? »

« Parce que Ginny était très motivée à devenir ma petite-amie et après un moment, je me suis dit que c'était l'étape suivante, que je devais avancer… et que tu étais juste une mauvaise habitude que je devais perdre. Je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi et j'ai sous-estimé ton importance pour moi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là maintenant ? »

Potter s'approche de toi, lentement. Il sourit comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Il passe sa main sur ta joue et puis… il t'embrasse. Il t'embrasse vraiment et tu ne peux empêcher ton corps tout entier de répondre à ce baiser. Il passe la main dans tes cheveux et tu soupires de satisfaction. Tes doigts s'accrochent à sa robe de sorcier. Par Merlin, ça t'avait tellement manqué. Il t'avait tellement manqué. Tu es passionné, mille sensations te reviennent et tu pourrais mourir tant tu es heureux. Ce n'est que quand tu sens ses mains sur ta peau que tu reprends tes esprits.

« Attends. »

Il ne t'écoute pas et lèche ton cou. Il te faut te souvenir de tout ce qu'il a fait pour réussir à l'écarter de toi.

« On ne va pas coucher ensemble cette nuit. »

Dire qu'il semble déçu est un euphémisme. Comme tu vois le doute et la tristesse envahir son regard, tu te dépêches de t'expliquer.

« Tu m'as fait du mal. En désertant nos nuits, sans un mot, tu m'as brisé le cœur et j'ai passé un mois et demi à tenter de t'oublier et survivre à mes nuits seules et froides. Là, maintenant, je suis heureux, à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu changes d'avis et que tu te détournes de moi et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance et on ne peut pas juste reprendre là où on s'était arrêté. Je ne veux pas juste être ton amant comme avant. »

Harry soupire et tu ne sais pas trop si c'est de soulagement ou de frustration. Probablement les deux.

« Je comprends et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on reprenne comme c'était avant. Je vais te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance. Donc… »

Potter prend une grande respiration et tu le regardes, amusé.

« Draco Malefoy, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ? »

Oh. Putain.

« Bien sûr ! »

Tu te retiens d'ajouter « imbécile ». Tu ne te jettes pas à son cou comme une gamine de quinze ans mais tu l'embrasses avec un enthousiasme certain. Après un moment, c'est lui qui s'écarte.

« On se voit demain au petit déjeuner » Sourit-il avant de t'embrasser une dernière fois et de partir vers la porte.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Heu je rentre à mon dortoir. »

« Déjà ? »

« Hé ben tu as dit qu'on ne ferait rien ce soir alors je pensais que… euh…que je devais y aller. »

« Tu plaisantes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne va pas coucher ensemble que je ne compte pas t'embrasser toute la nuit. »

Son sourire s'élargit, il ferme la porte et il retrouve tes bras.

Les jours passent.

Harry vient s'asseoir à côté de toi aux cours. Il t'embrasse dans les couloirs, devant les élèves qui passent. Il tente de discuter avec Goyle et Zabini, malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente de ce dernier. Il te tient la main au Prés-au-lard. Tu traînes avec ses amis, tu l'aides en potion et tu te retiens de ne pas éblouir Weasley fille avec ton bonheur.

Tes journées sont aussi magnifiques que tes nuits.

La première fois que vous avez recouché ensemble, c'était un samedi. Tu avais tenu toute une semaine avant de craquer et de retrouver le corps de Potter. De retrouver l'odeur de sa peau, le goût de sa sueur et le son de ses gémissements. On était en pleine journée et tu avais adoré. Potter aussi manifestement. Tu t'es rendu compte que c'est la première fois que tu admirais le corps de Harry à la lumière du soleil.

Tu as l'impression qu'un nouveau chapitre de ta vie commence.

**FIN.**

**Voilà c'est bien la fin cette fois, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

**Anciens ou nouveaux lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j'adore vous lire :D !**

**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et d'avoir laisser une review (Je voudrais remercier en particulier mes "réguliers" qui se reconnaîtront) :)**

**J'ai une autre fic presque finie et j'ai hâte de vous la publier !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
